Fadam first date
by DegrassiDiamonds
Summary: I don't own Degrassi or the characters! I wrote this just for fun. Hope you enjoy! :


This chapter had both POV's and both scenes are going to simultaneously.

I don't own degrassi or anything! Just for fun!

Enjoy :)

Third person, Adam's scene

Adam shuffled through his closet. He pushed each hanger aside, one by one by one. Finally, he hesitated as he came across a nice blue dress shirt he hasn't worn in months. He pulled the hanger off of the rack, held the shirt in front of him, and whispered, "This one is perfect." He gently laid it down on his bed and continued looking through his closet. Adam pushed aside all of the hanging clothes at once and sighed heavily. He shut the closet door and left his room. He walked down the hallway, stopped at Drew's door and knocked powerfully over loud music blasting. Drew opened the door widely and yelled over the music, "What?" Adam responded with a loud voice, "I need to borrow something!" Drew trotted over to his stereo and pause the blaring song. "What do you need, bro?" Drew said calmly. Adam walked into his room, and headed towards his closet. "I need nice pants…like fancy. For the date tonight." Drew raised a brow, "Right," Drew opened the closet and handed Adam a pair of pants "you can be such a girl when it comes to fashion." Adam snatched the pants and glared at Drew. "Very funny." He said sarcastically. Adam left the room and shut the door loudly behind him, which was followed by the return of Drew's annoying music.

Adam hurried quickly back into his room and shut the door as he saw his phone light up. "New text message" it read, "From: Fi :)" Adam hurried to open the phone and read the text. He read quietly out loud, "Hey adam, I'm excited for tonight. Love ya, fi 3" Adam had a huge grin on his face and he sighed happily. He plopped the phone back on his bed and grabbed his towel off the back of his door. He headed into the bathroom, closed the door, and started getting ready to shower.

Third person, Fiona's scene

Fiona walked through the door of her loft with lots of shopping bags with expensive names on them. She skipped over to her bedroom and tossed all the bags on the floor. Fiona took off her coat delicately and hung it up in her closet. She stripped down, got her robe and tied it around her body. She picked up one bag from off the floor that had French writing on it and poured it out onto the bed. She began looking through the pile of newly purchased jewelry and picked out a black beaded necklace, and two fairly large diamond earrings. Carefully, she set them on her dresser. She squatted near the bags, and found the one she was looking for. She pulled the bag close to her and then pulled out a dress from it as she stood up. The dress was a knee-length blue dress that was strapless, and had black lace stitching going down the bottom half. She sighed happily and smiled, "'Hope Adam loves this dress as much as I do." She laid the dress on her bed and walked over to her closet. She pushed the rest of the bags out of the way and opened the door to the massive closet. She picked out a pair of black pumps and threw them by her bed. She closed the door to the closet and took off her robe. She slid herself into the dress and zipped up the back.

Adam's scene, third person (after shower, in the bathroom)

Adam pulled up his boxers followed by the pants that Drew lent him. He grabbed a belt from the pile of clothes he had picked out and pulled it through the loops of the pants. Next, Adam grabbed a white tank top and slipped it on over his head. He tucked in the tank top into his pants and grabbed the ace bandage off of the sink. He unrolled about a foot of the bandage and wrapped it around his chest. Adam sighed when he looked in the mirror as he was doing this. He finished wrapping himself by clipping it to his shirt, and threw what was left of the roll into a drawer. Adam took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. The nerves just grew more and more inside of him. He was so nervous, yet so excited to see Fiona for the first time out of rehab. Adam took another deep breath as he ran the faucet. Adam grabbed some soap and started washing his face. He rubbed his face with water and soap, and then dried it with the nearest towel. Adam opened the cabinet and got out his hair comb. He combed it forward, and decided to let it air dry. Adam looked back at the remaining pile of clothes and picked up his fancy blue shirt. He pulled his arms through the shirt's sleeves and then buttoned each button slowly. He cleaned up the bathroom and headed back to his room.

Fiona's scene, third person (after she was dressed) 

Fiona reapplied her makeup, and finished combing her long and curly hair. She sprayed hairspray all over her hair to complete it. Next to grabbed her large diamond earrings and put one in each ear slowly. She wandered from her vanity and picked up her phone. "New txt. Fr: Adamm!" it read. She smiled a bit and read the text message to herself "Me too Fi! It's a surprise where we're going," Fiona stopped for a second. The last time she heard that she ended up in rehab. She continued reading, "but I promise it'll be worth it. See you in ten. –Adam" Fiona smiled at the text, as she grew more excited for tonight. She ran back over to her dresser and put on the black necklace she had purchased earlier to match the dress. She stood in front of her long mirror and admired herself. Finally, she put on her black pumps that hurt her feet a little, grabbed her phone and purse, and went into the kitchen. Once she was in the kitchen she put her phone in her purse and zipped it quickly. She walked over to the hall closet full of coats and gabbed the one that matched best. She put on the coat she picked and walked over to get her purse and a quick drink. Before she could get anything out of the fridge, she heard a knock at the door. She squealed a bit. "Adam." She whispered to herself with a gigantic smile.


End file.
